


Rodney Naps (Fan Art)

by randommindtime



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Napping, Stark G-rated drawing compared to the last one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 11:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randommindtime/pseuds/randommindtime
Summary: John often becomes Rodney's unintentional pillow.





	

[ ](https://randommindtime.smugmug.com/Fan-Art/i-9GwJFQV/A)

Hi-res available by clicking on the picture and viewing on Smug Mug.

[ _**Come follow me on Tumblr! I upload more frequently there.** _ ](http://www.randommindtime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
